To change
by DarkMischievousFox
Summary: Mac wakes up as a girl and finds her zoroark likes her


I awoke from a nice dream,It wasn't anything in particular just me having a good time with friends dream and that was all it was. The room I was in was a blue room with step in closet,futon I used as a bed,A large TV on a large tan drawer and a door and single window. There was also a large mirror on the drawer as well as an x-box. Nothing about the room was special other than the fact that it was quite dirty,with clothes everywhere a little trash and items strewn across the floor.

When I was fully awake and had yawned away my sleepiness I went to take a shower in my grogginess. I was only in my underwear as I slept like that during most nights when I finally got into the bathroom across the hall from my room I turned on the light and fan and got ready to brush my teeth. But when I looked in the mirror I got a new surprise.

I screamed and It came out all wrong from my usual scream it was all woman like instead of the gruff yell I would usually scream like,The reason was because The person in the mirror was not the eighteen year old male I knew myself as but instead a young woman. A young woman with flowing Black hair and dark brown eyes as well as an acne free face that I hadn't grew up with. Instead it was smooth and lighter than my original skin color. I had two exposed c-cup breasts and a thinner much more curvier body.

I silenced myself and looked at myself in the mirror I was no longer a male and was now female. I quickly stripped down my last section of clothing and found myself completely naked. And I was right I was a female and a rather hot one at that for my age. I examined every bit of my body from the black flowing long hair to my smaller feet that I now had.

That's when their was a knock on the bathroom door."Hey whats wrong in their who are you?" I heard my father say.

I didn't know what to say If I revealed myself I was most likely not going to be recognized now that I wasn't the original person I once was plus I was naked. So I did my best thought of the best solution and wrapped myself in a towel that was sitting on a rack.

"Ummm Dad...I think theirs a problem...A big one."I said in my new girls voice before stepping outside confronting my father. My father got wide eyed and turned his head away even though I was wrapped in a towel.

"Who are you?"He said

"Its me mac dad and this was the problem I was telling you about. I...I think my sex changed..."

"That's impossible who are you your not my son..."

"Dad its me Mac I was born July 16th,My favorite color is purple,I am depressed,I'm 18 years old,I've lived with you in this house for a total of six years my brother is colbey,My real name is..."I began naming of various things that only I knew Including family matters and friends and who I was. I could see that I was starting to convince my father after several reasons I was me but a girl now. I continued until finally he pleaded me to stop.

"OKOK I believe you Mac...But...but.. It doesn't make sense how did this happened how did my son turn into a girl?"

"I don't know dad but can I please get dressed please."I said

"Fine please do."He said before returning to his room

I walked into my room and discarded the towel and searched for clean clothes. The clothes I found where a black t-shirt and blue pants as well as black underwear meant for a guy but it would do when I was fully dressed I walked outside and into the small living room we had where my pet was waiting. It was what once used to be a fictional character named a zoroark but it had purple hair instead of red and Black.

Pokemon started appearing in the world three years ago and they where everywhere from North America to Australia My zoroark became my friend two years ago when I had found it abandoned as a small zorua in a back alley. I quickly captured it and took it to a vet where it was treated back to health. Its been my friend ever since but when it saw me he growled at me and got off the couch and approached me. He sniffed me once and then had a look of recognition on his face.

"Mac is that you!"My zoroark said

"Yes its me and as you can see something happened to me im a girl now..."

"I can see that but what happened?"

"I don't know"I said sorrowfully"I just woke up like this and so far today doesn't seem to be the day for me."

Zoroark nodded and gave me a reassuring hug before slipping away from me to get my father. Once he returned my father was with him and he didn't seem to want to talk,either of them. So I just went off and made breakfast for all of us sorrowfully. Once breakfast was done I served it up and we all ate. It was I who broke the silence.

"DAMIT talk to me please!"I yelled

My father looked at me and set down his silverware ."I don't know what to say Mac...I...I just don't and Im sure so does zoroark...this Is weirder than when the Pokemon appeared in our world..."

I just sighed as I didn't know what to say. So I cleaned up and went outside with zoroark following me closely. I had no Idea what to do so I just went outside and sat down on the porch. That's when I actually started to cry. Zoroark comforted me by saying encouraging words but that seemed to make me feel worse. I cried for some time. I don't know why I was crying but I was. When I finally stopped it was near noon so I got up and went to my room with zoroark following me and went to bed with zoroark curling up besides me.

When I awoke it was Monday nothing important was going on today so I jest spent most of it in my bed trying to sleep with zoroark curled next to me. Eventually I gave up and wandered out of my room. My father wasn't home as he had work so I was left to myself. So I spent most of the day playing video games and talking to zoroark.

Eventually one of my friends showed up on the in game friends list I had made and he invited me to a chat room. I halfheartedly accepted the request before realizing what I had done and realizing that he wouldn't believe my sex had changed overnight,so when he first asked me hello I didn't' respond. He then asked me If I was their but still I didn't responds before zoroark took the control and headset and spoke for me.

"Um yea its just me zoroark Mac is sick today...Yea...I'm trying it out for once...OK bye."He said pausing in between listening to my friend.

I said a silent thank you to zoroark and he nodded back. I then continued to grab the controls and coninued playing my game. When it was towards the end of the day I finally got off and headed to bed. I stripped down to my underwear and fell into my bed while zoroark curled besides me and provided extra warmth for me. It was near an hour before I finally fell into sleep.

That night I awoke to a sound of someone moving and small muffled grunts I ignored it thinking it was just the heater like it always was so I soon went back to sleep. When morning came I felt like I finally had the courage to talk to my friends. So I called up each of my friends and told them what happened. They all laughed at me until I gave the proof so I told each one secrets they had only told me.

Most of them denied the secrets but when I told them more they believed me although halfheartedly and denying it a lot but eventually I got all of them to meet me at a local place we all went to before so they could see me. I took my bike out and went to the place we decided to meet up at. When I got their they where already there and chatting with each other so I hid and decided to listen to them.

"I don't believe it hes lying to us he just wanted to gather us here for something."One of them said

"How do you explain the secrets or the girly voice over the phone?"Another said

"Its obvious he told someone the secrets namely a girl and in pranking us or something."The first one said again.

That's when I stepped out and walked up to them. They all turned to me and smirked."And I guess your the one mac sent to carry out his prank aren't you?"

I kept my face still.

"Aren't you?"

"No im not and this isn't a prank im telling the truth im Mac and my story is true dumbass."I said

"Well she impersonated Mac well but how can you prove it to us hmmm...thats what I thought you ca..."

"we've been friends since third grade you've told me your favorite color is blue, your dad had a stroke when You where thirteen and..."I blurted in telling him all of his secrets and his life until finaly he got me too stop same as my dad.

"OKOK stop we get it its really you but...ehat happened did you get a sex change operation or something!"

"I told you this happened overnight."

That seems unlikely but I believe you I guess but why did you invite us all here anyways?" my third friend asked

"So I could show you that im telling the truth."

"OK fine I believe you but there is nothing we can do so whats the point?"

I stopped my thoughts and stood there. I thought about it for some time before just giving up,Walking to my bike and peddling away with my friends asking me to stop. But they where right there was nothing they could do for me and It was pointless to stick around so I went home. And went to bed.

That night I heard the moving again and instead of passing it on as the heater I got up and turned on a lamp on my bedpost. What I saw shocked me my friend zoroark was standing their and he was masturbating over me. He was holding his penis and had his eyes shut while grunting with one of my shirts in his mouth to dull the sound and hopefully not wake me,But it seems that failed. I punched him in the chest and he fell over and hit his head. Before I knew it I was yelling at him.

"YOU FUCKING PERVERT ZOROARK WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!"I yelled

"umm Mac I didn't know you where awake umm Im sorry."Zoroark said

"SORRY FUCKING SORRY YOU WHERE MASTURBATING TO ME HOW CAN I FORGIVE THAT?"

then zoroark got a small glint in his eyes."I know how."

Then he got up and tackled me onto the bed with his mouth over mine kissing me. I tried to resist but he had an iron grip on me. He continued kissing me pushing his tongue into my mouth and exploring it. When he finished he brought his head back and looked at me.

"WHAT THE FUCK ZOROARK WHAT IS YOU PROBLEM?"

"I'm just pleasuring you my beautiful master"He said before pinning me again.

Zoroark then continued to kiss me before ripping of my underwear and rubbing me on my sex. I admit it felt good and I couldn't help but moan but I was still angry with him. He continued to rub my now wet folds before shoving one digit into my sex and effectively brought out another moan. This is when I lost interest in what he had done and focused my attention on what he was doing now.

He thrust his finger in and out of my sex targeting the place that brought me the most pleasure while kissing me fully on the lips,Then he started moving his finger faster and faster and added more fingers before he stopped kissing me and started suckling my breasts gaining more moans of pleasure from me.

I was in bliss as he pleasured me while moving his fingers in such an elegant matter and suckling me with suck force. The pleasure was bringing me close to the edge but before I reached it he stopped gaining a small whimper from me. Then he backed off and revealed that he was fully hard again and beckoned me over,which I did and I knew what to do.

I moved closer to him and kissed him this time before lowering my head to him member and began sucking him off. The taste was salty sweet as I bobbed my head up and down trying to please zoroark as much as possible. I also found myself rubbing my folds as I pleasured him getting moans from me and grunts of satisfaction from him.

He didn't last long as soon he was pushing my head down with a look of Ecstasy on his face. Finally he reached his peak and exploded into my mouth filling it with his sticky seed. It tasted salty but I liked it and savored it before finally swallowing it down and releasing him from my grip.

He then pushed me back down onto the bed and began licking me on my sex moving his tongue inside my folds gaining even more moans of satisfaction from me. He would lick the outer edges before slowly moving his tongue into my folds and hitting a sweet spot that drew me close to orgasm. He continued this for a good while just licking me and occasionally moving to rub my breasts back and forth. I even occasional found myself rubbing myself as well with my free hand that wasn't moving Zoroark head. He then licked my clitoris which Finally made me reach my peak and my sex exploded with juices which zoroark eagerly lapped up with his thick tongue and swallowing it down. He didn't get it all and some soaked into the bed sheets I was laying on.

Zoroark then got up and positioned his cock next to my vagina before slowly moving it in inch by inch before hitting resistance. Then he looked at me and nodded if he could continue. I nodded back and then he moved back and thrust forward breaking my hymen causing me to cry out in pain but he stopped and allowed the pain to go away before continuing slowly as not to cause me any more pain.

Zoroark slowly thrust inside me gaining moans from me and grunts from him then he started speeding up. He moved back and forth with such speed that drove me wild for more,and he provided. Occasionally he would switch position and take me in another way before finally reaching his peak over a good fifteen minutes of fucking me.

He thrust and thrust into me and I was also reaching my peak for a second time before I exploded again my cunt squeezing him for what he had but before he reached his peak he pulled out and came on my thighs while he groaned away his seed. Finally after ten spurts of cum he stopped and fell onto me kissing me more.

"Do you forgive me?" He asked

"Of course I do that was the best fuck I will ever have."I replied

"Good." and we both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked and please review also Pokemon isn't mine<p> 


End file.
